Briefly
by crashing-avalanches
Summary: It was ever so briefly that their eyes met during that match during the Winter Cup, but it was enough for the past to come rushing back to Aomine Daiki. One-shot written from Aomine's POV.


******A/N: My first KuroBasu fic! Written for my husbando ShoeintheKOK! :D I love AoKuro so much ABLOOBLOOBLOO~ Reviews are appreciated! /bows**

* * *

_"When you love someone and it goes to waste" -______Fix You ~Coldplay-_

* * *

It was too much.

It was only briefly as Tetsu's pale blue eyes, the same colour of the sky, met his before he turned back to talk to his captain. That look seemed like a normal glance between two friends who hadn't seen each other for very long, but he knew differently.

He knew exactly what that gaze meant.

It was stupid, he realized as he unconsciously balled his fists so hard that his nails dug into his palm painfully. His teammates rush around, attending to the players, passing them drinks while the coach shouts some instructions, probably some directed at him.

It all meant nothing to him.

He didn't understand. Why did Tetsu give him that look? Why, Tetsu, WHY?

That brief look of disappointment, and rejection.

It had utterly crushed him.

* * *

He could still remember the days that they played together at Teikou Middle with crystal clear clarity. He remembers smiling at Tetsu brightly every time he made a good pass; he remembers Tetsu smiling back at him; he remembers bumping fists every time after they win a game together.

He remembers being with Tetsu all along.

He still remembers the first time that they had kissed.

It had been after a match against some nameless middle school, which they crushed with a score triple to theirs. Tetsu had cut his lip against something, how he managed to get it cut, he had no idea. However, he had noticed and had immediately taken out a tissue to dab at it, intending to stop the bleeding.

It had been until then he realized how soft Tetsu's lips were.

Somehow, it had seemed like a dream as the tissue fell to the ground, and how his name came out in a queried whisper from those plump pink lips that he had just touched. It seemed surreal as he grasped Tetsu's face gently, his own twilight eyes looking directly into the pale sapphire eyes as he closed the distance.

When their lips touched, it was like heaven.

If heaven smelled like vanilla, that is.

They had shared many kisses after that; both rough, desperate ones, and gentle, loving ones which left them both gasping for air and wanting more. However, he had never wanted more than that. He was simply content for Tetsu to just lie in his arms and stay still; he had no intentions of going any further, lest he hurt Tetsu.

He loved Tetsu as genuinely as that.

After Tetsu left and the Generation of Miracles went their separate ways, he wondered why Tetsu never came back to him. He missed the smiles Tetsu gave him, missed the way their hands briefly touched whenever they walked back together with Momoi after practice.

He missed everything about Testuya.

Goddamnit. He missed Tetsu more than he knew.

Now after finally meeting Tetsu after 2 years, it had to be in competition, yet again. This time, they were on separate sides of the battlefield. They were opponents, fighting in the first round of the Winter Cup, to go to the next round.

His nails dug into his palms painfully as he gazed at Tetsu listening to Seirin's coach, the sapphire blue eyes gazing thoughtfully at the bob-haired female.

Those eyes used to look at him. Him only.

* * *

He remembers skipping practice at Touou for reasons that he can't remember. He remembers sauntering aimlessly in the shopping mall near Teikou, recalling the good times with the members of the Generation of Miracles.

He remembers the way Tetsu laughs whenever Kise cracks a joke. He remembers the way Tetsu pouts when Murasakibara steals his snack away from him. He remembers Tetsu pointing at Midorima's lucky item of the day while making a snide comment with his trademark expressionless face. He remembers Tetsu's flustered expression when Akashi teases him about his invisibility.

He remembers the way Tetsu's face lights up whenever he buys him his favorite vanilla milkshake.

Damnit. It was all about Tetsu again.

He still does it. He still goes to that same mall near Teikou and sometimes, he finds himself sitting at the bench the five of them used to hang out together after practice. He finds himself smiling unconsciously at nothing. He finds himself holding a vanilla milkshake, not knowing why or how he ended up buying it.

He hates that stuff.

He remembers taking a gulp of the slush one day while musing over the past at that very same bench. He had swallowed the mouthful before flinging it into a nearby trashbin. He had nearly thrown up, but he hadn't.

The milk had churned uncomfortably in his stomach though. He had nearly slapped himself for spending the last bit of his monthly allowance on that.

It wasn't if a milkshake could bring Tetsu back, stupid.

Nothing he did now would bring Tetsu back.

* * *

He had found a new light, and he had made up his mind to defeat him.

The corners of his lips quirk up in a smirk and he unclenches his fist. He grins inwardly as he anticipates the battle ahead.

The only one who could defeat him is him himself…right?

"Let's see what you have for me this time then."

He shakes the sweat off from his hair, refuses a bottle of water from Momoi and steps out with his team onto the court, his eyes locked on Tetsu the whole time. As the referee's voice rings loud in his ears, he still only looks at Tetsu.

Only now the sapphire blue eyes aren't looking at him anymore.

"Tetsu."

The name escapes his lips before he knows it. Just before the ball hits the court floor with a resounding smack and the yells of both his teammates and Seirin jerk him into the game, Tetsu looks at him.

His eyes lock with the sapphire ones and he sees the resolution behind them and at the same time…

…hope?

_I still love you Daiki._

The moment their eyes met, a silent understanding passed between the shadow and his former light.

Ever so briefly.

**.end.**


End file.
